


Curiosity

by darlingdisastrous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Assassins, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Curiosity, Dry Humping, Dysfunctional Family, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Horniness, Horny Teenagers, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Marriage of Convenience, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Nipple Licking, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Sexual Repression, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Sneaking Around, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virginity, Young illumi zoldyck, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdisastrous/pseuds/darlingdisastrous
Summary: Two repressed teenage assassins alone in a hotel room?  What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 241





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> My smut is a lil rusty. Please enjoy!

Illumi withdrew his needles from the target with ease. Rivulets of blood seeped down the man’s face and staining the collar of his shirt.

You winced, swallowing your revulsion. The only thing you could do was look away. _Look away and try not to think of it._ It was a clean kill—you’d give him that—but the sight of blood made you queasy.

Illumi noticed, you were far too quiet all of a sudden. He scoffed at you, wiping his needles clean on the target’s shirt.

“You need to toughen up if you want to be an assassin,” he stated.

As much as it pained you to admit, you knew he was right.

This was your first time in the field. Your family was prominent among the assassin community, and on good relations with the Zoldycks. Silva has agreed to allow you to assist on his son Illumi’s kill as work experience. 

_“Think of it,” said your mother, “Like you’re Illumi’s intern. Treat him with respect. Do as he says. Learn from his experience.”_

You turn back to the scene, steeling your stomach. _If you only focus on Illumi, you don’t notice the dead body as much._

“I’m sorry.”

In truth, you were new to all this. You’d only just started learning your family’s trade a few years ago, as soon as puberty hit.

It amazed you the skill that Illumi possessed at the age of sixteen. Then again, the Zoldycks were known to start training early in life.

Illumi didn’t respond, but the look in his eyes told you he wasn’t going to accept excuses.

You try again, “Is there anything I can do, now?”

He stood from his crouched position and withdrew his phone, waving you over. "After the kill is complete, you submit proof of death to the client. Sometimes they will want an item in the target's possession; sometimes they request a body part to be delivered. However, most of the time, clients only request photos."

This, of course, you already knew; but, you listened to him all the same.

Illumi took a picture of the dead body, then sent it. He turned to you. "Dispose of the burner phone as soon as you've finished."

He dropped the devise on the floor and smashed it with his heel. It shattered into pieces.

"But, shouldn't you keep it until the client notifies you that payment went through?" you ask.

"Don't rely on the client to respond," Illumi stated. "They will avoid as much contact as necessary in order to keep themselves from being connected to the target's death."

"And if they don't transfer the payment?"

The look he gave you told you you'd just asked a stupid question.

"I think you know what you have to do then."

You bristled silently under his light reprimand. He had a way of sounding so condescending while using no inflection in his voice at all! He had no right to treat you like a child.

You crossed your arms over your chest. "It was a legitimate question."

Illumi rolls his eyes. "Come on."

The walk back to the hotel was silent. Illumi made it a habit to not speak to you more than necessary; an annoying habit he’d had since childhood. Now that the two of you were older, the silence seemed even more deafening.

The airship wouldn't arrive until tomorrow, which mean the two of you were stuck together for at least another twelve hours.

_Twelve more hours of Illumi’s cold shoulder._

Sometimes you think you’d like him more if he bothered to open up occasionally. Illumi was a brick wall on a good day. You wondered what went on in that head of his.

Management eyed the two of you warily as you entered the hotel. The only reason you hadn't been thrown out as soon as you checked in was because Illumi passed for older than he actually was. (That, and he had used his needles on a few of the staff.)

There was no way they would've let you stay had they known you were really a couple of teenagers.

In the elevator, you spoke up. "I'd like the first shower, if that's okay?"

 _Tell me no_ , you thought, _I dare you._

"Whatever."

That was a pleasant surprise. "Thanks."

The doors opened up to your floor a second later. Illumi got out first with you trailing behind. He withdrew his keycard and opened the door, but didn't hold it for you. His manners only went so far.

You grabbed your duffle bag and made for the bathroom. It was nice to (finally) get the first shower. The water was always slightly warmer, though the pressure still sucked.

You undressed and grabbed the shampoo you packed, then got in. You knew you couldn't take forever in there—it wasn't fair to your roommate.

Then again, if Illumi really had to use the bathroom, he could just go to the one downstairs to relieve himself. Your manners only went so far as well.

Still, you finished up quickly—your kindness winning over your petty nature. (After all, Illumi was the one who’d done most of the work that day. It was only fair.) You brushed your teeth and applied some moisturizer while you toweled off. You reached into your duffle to retrieve your nightwear, but you felt nothing.

"Shit."

You tore the bag open all the way, but it was clear to see that the pajamas weren't inside. You cursed yourself mentally. You must've left them on your bed before you left this morning.

There was no way you would walk out there in just a towel. The thought of Illumi seeing you like this ...

You cringed hard. No. No way.

You cracked the bathroom door open and popped your head out. "Hey, Illumi, can you..."

The room was empty. You craned your neck further around the room, just to make sure he wasn't hiding somewhere. No, he wasn't in there. _Must've gone downstairs to the bathroom._

Well then, nothing to worry about after all.

You pad out into the bedroom and crouch down by your bed. Yep, there they were. They'd fallen off the mattress. No wonder you thought you put them back. _Out of sight, out of mind._

You gather them up in a ball and stand to your feet as the door opens. Illumi shuts it, too caught up in his own head to notice you frozen across the room. When he does, though, he also freezes.

"I, uh..." You hold out your ball of clothing, like it'll explain everything. "I forgot this. And, you weren't here, so..."

Illumi kept staring. He always stared - it was something you'd gotten used to - but, it was usually to get a read on someone. Now he just looked like a deer in headlights.

"Yeah..." Regaining some control over your body, you promptly fled to the safety of the bathroom once more, and locked the door for good measure.

Your heart felt like it was going to beat right out of your chest. God! How embarrassing! For someone like _Illumi_ to see you like _that_. Ugh, you wished the ground would open up and swallow you whole.

The pity party had to end. You force yourself off the door and shimmy into your sleepwear. Being in clothes makes you feel a little braver, now, but you still give yourself a long stare in the mirror before making your re-entry into the room.

Illumi is on his bed with the TV switched on. Some fight from Heaven's Arena is on the screen. Neither of you acknowledge each other; but that's pretty common. What isn't common is the palpable tension between the two of you. What a way to ruin the last several hours of a mission. You make sure you properly pack your duffle bag before getting into your bed as well.

The awkward silence between the two of you remained until you finally drifted off to sleep.

You're not sure how long you were asleep before the sound of rustling sheets roused you. At first, you didn't bother to open your eyes. You were on the cusp of sleep, almost falling back under, when your ears perked up to the sound of a soft grunt. The sheets continued to rustle restlessly, far too much for someone to be asleep.

Blearily, you look over at the other bed. "Illumi, are you okay?"

"Fine," he murmurs forcefully. "Go back to sleep."

His voice cracks towards the end of his sentence. You might not have noticed it if it wasn’t Illumi, the emotionless statue, speaking. You rub your eyes, propping yourself up on your elbow.

"You don't—" A yawn cuts you off, "You don't sound fine."

"I am.”

You grasp aimlessly in the dark until you find the lamp and switch it on. Illumi makes a noise of disapproval when the lights come on. He shoots you a terrifying glare. _If looks could kill_.

"What's wrong?" You make yourself sit up all the way, regarding him carefully. "Are you hurt?"

To your knowledge, he hadn’t hurt himself on the mission. You wracked you’re brain, but came up empty.

He fists his hair. There is a near, imperceivable blush coloring his pale cheeks. That was very alarming.

"I'm not hurt. Just go back to sleep, it’s nothing you need to worry about.” Illumi shimmied down under the blankets and turned his back to you.

You tolerated Illumi—and he barely tolerated you. He made that much clear from the moment you met. But, you didn’t hate the boy.

You swung your legs over the side of the bed, forcing yourself to be more alert. “If you’re hurting I want to help.”

Illumi’s shoulders tensed. You waited for him to berate you for your persistence, or continue to flat out ignore you.

He looked at you over his shoulder. “If you want to help,” said Illumi slowly, as if trying to convince himself, too, “Then I won’t stop you.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. That was an odd way of asking for help. Illumi doesn’t seem like he wants to say anything else, leaving it up to you to decipher what he wants.

You slipped off the bed, padding slowly towards him. Illumi stared up at you with his round, dark eyes. There was something in them, some kind of emotion you’d never seen before.

“What is it?” You gingerly sat on the edge of his bed. “I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”

Illumi shifts forward, frowning. He reached out to ghost his hand across your cheek. The touch was feather light, and for some reason your face heated up.

You’re suddenly very aware of your heartbeat, and the feeling of Illumi’s breath across your cheeks. The air conditioner clicked on, filling the room with a low hum.

Illumi’s hand was cold against your superheated skin. Had you ever been this close to him before? Had you ever _really_ looked at him before?

He was unfairly pretty for a boy; but, he’s always been pretty growing up. Once, a long time ago, you remember telling your mother you had a crush on him. 

His shaggy, shoulder-length hair tickled your forehead. He’d yet to take his eyes off you.

“Can I kiss you?”

Illumi’s question cuts through the silence and your heart skips a beat.

You think you nod, because Illumi is suddenly closing the gap between the two of you. Neither of you close your eyes.

His lips are just as cold as his hands; cold and smooth.

It’s hesitant. Experimental. You’d never kissed anyone before, and as far as you knew, neither had he.

There were no magical fireworks, or warm fuzzy feelings. The kiss was calculated, testing the waters to see if you both liked it.

When you pull apart, your chest is heaving. Illumi doesn’t appear the slightest bit affected, though the faint blush on his cheeks seems brighter. Maybe it’s because you’re closer to him than before.

The second time, Illumi doesn’t ask. You shut your eyes tight, pressing your lips to his fiercely. His hand trails from your cheek to the base of your neck, holding you against time.

Now, you feel it. The heat that bubbles up out of no where, finding home in your lower belly. You want more—but, your not sure what _more_ is.

You reach out to touch him; but, before you can make contact with his chest, Illumi jerks away.

“I’m sorry,” you say quickly. You shuffle back, putting a safe distance between the two of you. 

“It’s fine.” His words come just as quickly. “You can touch me.”

“Okay.”

Hesitantly, you reach out once more and lay your hand on his chest. Illumi doesn’t stop you this time. He shifts himself onto his knees and kisses you again.

Illumi experimentally parts his lips and swipes his tongue against your mouth. You jerk, the sensation strange but not unwelcome.

He breaks apart only to deliver instructions. “Stick out your tongue.”

I do what he says. Illumi envelops you’re tongue with his own, twirling experimentally around one another, before he sucks it into his mouth.

The sensation sends a shock down your spine. You shudder, pressing your body closer to Illumi’s. You mimic his stance, kneeling on the bed, and your hip brushes against something hard.

Illumi grunts softly, his hips jerking against yours. It dons on you—what _that_ is, and why he was so reluctant to tell you what was wrong.

You part for air, Illumi chasing your lips with his own.

“Illumi...?” Your unspoken question hangs in the air between you.

His nose bumped against yours, eyebrows pinched together in frustration. “Before ... When I saw you, I felt it. I pictured you naked, here, with me. I want that.”

“Yeah,” you whisper, your words a shared secret between Illumi and the dark. “Me, too.”

Illumi grazes his hand down the curve of your spine until he reaches the hem of your shirt. “Take this off.”

You nod, feeling heat creep up your neck. You grasp the edges of your shirt and pull it up and over your head. Illumi’s eyes drop to your breasts instantaneously.

"You're not wearing a bra," he says softly.

"No." You look everywhere but at him. "They're uncomfortable to sleep in."

Illumi's breath fanned across your flesh. Your nipples harden. "This whole time?"

"Wh-What?"

"You haven't slept in one this whole time?"

You swallow hard. The blush is surely up to your ears now. You hope, that in the dim light, he can't tell. "No, I haven't."

Illumi inhales sharply, as if that was something scandalous or taboo. You can't take the staring any longer. Quickly, you wrapped your arms over your breasts; but Illumi catches your wrists and pulls them down.

“Don’t," he orders. "I want to see.”

You puff your cheeks out, meeting his gaze briefly to say, “Then take off your shirt, too.”

"Okay." He sheds his shirt quickly, throwing it carelessly to the side.

He’s so pale. The expanse of his chest is littered with old scars. Some of them deeper than others, like they’ve been re-opened several times, leaving the skin pink and puckered. Others are silver and faint. Each intention is more tantalizing than the other. You want to run your fingers across them, but you don’t. Illumi didn’t seem to like it very much.

Illumi comes at you again, only this time he doesn’t go for your lips, but your neck. He trails a litany of kisses from the base of your ear to the crook of your neck.

“ _Ah_ ... That—That feels nice,” you murmur.

At your words, Illumi begins kissing your neck with vigor. His tongue makes its way into the mix, lapping at your exposed skin before sucking it into his mouth. You gasp and clutch his hair. He smacks your hand away reflexively. You wait for him to give you the 'okay'; but, he never does. His eyes flit to your own, heady with lust.

Illumi sucks on a particularly tender spot of your neck and you moan. Your knees buckle, and you crash into him. Illumi is strong—you know he could've braced you—but instead, he allows the two of you to fall back. Your legs splay out across his lap, straddling his hips. His erection rubs against your core.

"I-Illumi—!"

He pulls back from your skin with a _pop_. The way he looks at you makes your core burn with need. A part of you wants to whine, beg for him not to stop. The part of you that thinks it would be too embarrassing wins.

Illumi senses your need and suctions himself to your breasts. You clap your hand over your mouth, stifling the lewd sound that threatened to burst forth from your throat. You had never considered your nipples to be particularly sensitive, if you were honest. Maybe that was because you were used to your own touch. With Illumi, the sensation was almost unbearable.

He sucked one until your nipple was pert and pebble-hard, then moved on to the other. His actions were feral for someone so composed. He sucked with abandon, teeth scraping your sensitive flesh, and tongue soothing it over.

Unconsciously, your hips began to move against his own, seeking friction to help alleviate the molten-hot lust coursing through you. Illumi grunted softly, taking one hand and pressing your lower half closer to his.

"Illumi," you pant, "Please!"

You don’t even know what you’re begging for. You just want him. More of him. 

Your hips moved faster, but it wasn't enough. There were too many barriers in the way. The pleasure you chased felt so close, and yet so far. You needed more.

Illumi pulled off of your breast with a wet _pop_ and grabbed ahold of your hips, stilling them.

"Stop it." He clenched his jaw, squeezing your hips hard.

You swallow hard, taking his words as rejection. "Oh. Okay."

You move to climb off his lap when he squeezes you even harder.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm—I thought you didn't want to..."

Illumi tilted his head, "No. I only wanted you to stop doing ... _that_. I felt like I was going to explode."

He seems to have no shame admitting this. In a way, you found that comforting. Even like this, his bluntness hadn't changed.

You sat back down, straddling his thigh. "Okay."

Illumi rubs against your exposed skin, the curls his finger under the waistband of your sweats

"Take off your pants."

That time, he allowed you to get up. You scrambled off the bed and shimmied out of your sweatpants, leaving them to pool around your ankles. On the bed, Illumi was doing the same. His erection strained against his underwear. You swallowed hard. That thing was supposed to go in ...

You clenched your thighs together.

Illumi crooks his finger, motioning you to straddle him once more, luring you with a kiss. It was getting sloppy, and he was getting bolder. Illumi brushed his tongue against your bottom lip and you accepted him in, ready for it this time. The kiss was wet, saliva dampening the corners of your mouths.

Illumi kept his hands firmly attached to your waist, coaxing you to rock against him slowly. He controlled the pace. Your clothed core rubbed against his erection sinfully. You wanted to hold him so badly, but you knew he would just slap your hands away again, so you fisted the blankets instead.

Suddenly, Illumi slammed you back against the mattress. His fingers toyed with the elastic of your underwear before slipping below it and taking it off for you. Illumi inhaled sharply. He splayed his hand across your abdomen, like he was mapping your newly exposed flesh.

His thumb accidentally bumped against your clit and you jolt. Illumi looks at you, bewildered, then repeats the action. Your hips buck again, and this time you moan.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, genuinely curious.

He presses his thumb directly against your clit, and you arch off the bed. "Yes. _Yes_."

"Huh."

The constant pressure feels like he's teasing you; but you know better. You know that he has no idea what he's doing to you.

"Just—haa—just make little circles, and then— _ah_! Yes, like that. Like that, Illumi. Please, please, please, _please_ —"

The feeling is nothing like when you've done it yourself. It's more intense. It leaves you gasping, clenching the sheets so hard you think you'll rip through them. Illumi goes fast almost instantly, rubbing your little clit as though his life depends on it. Your moans spur him on, they encourage him to move faster, and before you realize it you're cumming.

" _Illumi_!"

You arch off the bed and your eyes squeeze shut. Even after you've come down, he doesn't stop. You're not sure if he's doing it deliberately, or if he genuinely hasn't noticed you've already reached your peak. You reach down and grasp his wrist, prying his fingers away from your abused nub.

"I can't—I can't, Illumi," you pant. "I need you. Please, Illumi, I can't wait."

He towered over you, softly running his fingers over your slick slit. "What do you need?"

You pressed against him, seeking out the same pleasure you wanted to escape from. "I need you in me."

Illumi swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. "I want to be in you, too."

"Please."

That was all Illumi needed to hear. He shoved his underwear down his legs, freeing his erection. You hadn't a chance to even look at it before Illumi had shoved the tip in. You grabbed his shoulders, nails biting into his skin.

"Slow!" you warned.

Illumi winced. He did as you said, easing his way in with care. There was resistance, your tight hole clamping down so hard it felt like you were trying to force him out and suck him in all at once.

Your back arched off the bed, panting like a dog. The stretch burned as he forced his way in deeper.

The largest thing you'd ever had inside of you was a finger. Just one. You'd never worked up the courage to use two. Illumi's cock was certainly bigger than two fingers.

At the same time, the stretch wasn't wholly unpleasant. The feeling left you deliciously full and warm.

He bottomed out, hips kissing your own. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

You were full—absolutely full—and it was wonderful. Your walls fluttered around Illumi, taking in as much of this new sensation as you could.

Illumi choked on a moan. "I need to move."

"Do it," you beg. "Take me, Illumi."

He dragged his cock out—nearly all the way—before pistoning forward.

Illumi fucked you hard and fast, his overeager thrusts leaving you quaking.

You yelped, clinging to his back for stability. His cock rubbed against your virgin walls eliciting sparks of pleasure. It was almost too much to bare. The duality of pain and pleasure muddled your brain until you were nothing more than a dumb, moaning mess.

Illumi ran his hands along your thighs, then hoists them up into the air. He maneuvers one over his shoulder and the other around his waist.

The sensation inside you changed. He was hitting different spots inside you, the friction making your legs shake. You tried to say his name, but all that came out was a high, reedy moan.

His cockhead kissed something inside of you and you spasmed. It was a sudden, intense pleasure that made you see stars. Illumi noticed, and drove into it again.

"Gnn-! Ill-Illumi-! _Shit_. Illumi!"

His cock twitched with each call of his name.

The cramped hotel room was filled with the smack of skin-on-skin and heavy pants. Illumi pressed his forehead against your own, his shaggy hair tickling your flesh. His lips brushed against your own, less of a kiss and more of an exchange of breath. He didn't look at you; rather, the space where your bodies connected. He watched as your slick lips hugged his cock greedily, trying to suck him in deeper and deeper.

It was too much.

Illumi grunted. You felt his cock twitch within you, and you were suddenly filled with liquid warmth. Illumi pressed his hips flush against yours, burying himself as deep as he possibly could. His face was pornographic, eyebrows knotted together, mouth dropped open in a perfect 'O'. 

For the longest time, he didn't move. He hovered over you, your bodies connected, your chests heaving in sync. Then, he pulled away. You stayed sprawled out on the bed. Your limbs felt like jelly, your muscles shaking from exertion.

Something tickled your outer lips. It felt like a slow leak, beads of wetness trickling down your ass and your thighs.

For the briefest moment, you thought you’d peed.

You pushed up on one elbow, frantic. What you’re met with is a mixture of blood and Illumi’s thick, pearly semen escaping the confines of your womb.

Illumi watched as well, transfixed by the lewdness of it. He reached out, pressing his palm firmly against your abdomen. The additional pressure caused the cum gush out of you like a flood, spilling onto the sheets below and painting your inner thighs.

After the flow ceased, Illumi cleared his throat. "We should get some sleep. The airship will be here early."

 _The airship._ You swallowed hard. You’d forgotten about that. You’d forgotten about real life—how tomorrow you’d return home, how you probably wouldn’t see Illumi again for another two years

"Yeah." Shakily, you sit up and cast a guilty glance about the bed. “You can't sleep in this."

"Why not?"

"It's ... look at it." Your blush worsened at the sight of the soiled sheets. "We'll share my bed. It's only fair."

Illumi shrugged. "Okay."

He slid off his bed and into yours. Completely naked. You averted your eyes, though it seemed like a silly thing to do given what you'd just done. You stoop to collect pieces of your discarded clothing. 

You had your shirt halfway on when Illumi spoke up, "You don't have to do that."

You peeked at him through an armhole. "To ... get dressed?"

"Yes.”

“Okay.” You let the shirt drop back onto the floor and climb onto the bed.

Illumi makes no move to touch you or hold you in any way. He stays on his side, leaving a valley of space between you. When he’s finished adjusting his pillow, he reaches over and turns off the light, plunging you in darkness.

Your heart hammers in your chest. You’d just had sex. Not five minutes ago, he was inside of you. You made him cum. He made _you_ cum.

Illumi Zoldyck just took your virginity.

And, you’re pretty sure you just took his.

"Illumi?"

"Yeah?" He doesn’t sound the least bit tired.

You bite your lip. "What did we just do?"

"Sex."

 _No shit, dumbass._ Of course he'd give such a smart aleck response. In a way, though, it was comforting knowing that nothing had changed.

 _Had_ nothing changed?

"Illumi?"

"Yeah?"

"What does this mean for us?"

Illumi is quiet. He shifts a little on his side, drawing the blankets up higher around his shoulders.

"I don't know."

\- 

You draw your knees up to your chest, tears streaming down your face. Beyond the fifty-pound doors, you can hear the adults having their ‘conversation’. In reality, they’re shouting—at each other, at the world—about you and Illumi.

Despite their shouts, nothing is louder than your own heart beat. The sound is deafening like a war drum.

The door opens. You don't look up, but you know who it is.

Illumi shuts the door behind him softly and comes to sit beside you.

He shrugs off his jacket, a thick purple windbreaker, and drapes it over your shoulders. It’s only then you realize you’re shivering.

That is the extent of your contact. Illumi sits stiff as a board beside you, eyes trained on nothing in particular.

"How long have you known?"

Another shuddering sob wracks your body and you bury your head against your knees. "I ... I've suspected it for about a week ... But, it wasn't until today that I ..." You sob again, harder this time. "What am I going to do?"

“We're getting married."

"I know." You'd heard that part of the argument with perfect clarity. _If they're old enough to have sex, then they're old enough to get married._ You dry your cheeks with your shirt sleeve. "How do you feel about all this?"

Illumi inhales and says, "This would've happened eventually. As a Zoldyck, it's my duty to produce an heir to carry on the family name.

“I think I would have been married to you eventually, anyway. You come from a family of well-known assassins like I do. You are the perfect candidate to be my wife."

"That's not an answer, Illumi." You look up at him, frowning. "You can tell me if you don't want this."

"I never said I didn't." Illumi shifted in his seat, his knee brushing against yours. "I like the idea of having a family of my own."

"But you don't like me," you finish.

He made a face, "I never said that, either. I find you plenty attractive - and we already know you're fertile so that won't be an issue."

That makes you laugh despite yourself. You shove him playfully. "Shut up."

"You asked." Illumi's hand caresses yours before he looped his pinkie around your own. "It's my duty as your husband to be honest and give you comfort."

"You're not my husband, yet."

"I might as well be."

That's true. You wouldn't be surprised if your families rushed the ceremony to this afternoon. Tomorrow at the latest. All that aside, you can't help but tease the boy a little, "It's not official without a ring."

Illumi withdrew his hand from yours and reached over to his coat, still wrapped around you. He grabs at an inner pocked and withdrew one of his longer, thicker needles with the yellow bulb on top. He ran his finger across it, and the needle started to bend. The point lodged itself into the plastic ball, forming a perfect circle. He grabbed your left hand and slipped the make-shift ring onto your finger.

"There. Husband and wife. You're mine now."

Again, you laugh. It looked silly, sitting there on your finger, like a piece of costume jewelry. Your heart fluttered in your chest. He didn't have to be nice to you. He could've lashed out at you for ruining whatever freedom he'd have in the future. (And, in all fairness, you could've done the same.) But, the deed was done together, with two guilty parties. Illumi didn't seem the least bit resentful about it.

"You know this won't fit in a few months, right?" You giggle.

Illumi shrugs. "It won't matter. By that point, you'll have a real ring and I can just take that back."

"Oh, no." You pull away, shielding the ring against your chest. "You're not getting this back ever. It's mine now."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." You hold your hand out to admire it. "You gave it to me. I'm keep it forever. I’ll show it to our kid, tell them it’s the first gift their daddy ever gave me."

Illumi says nothing to this, but he smiles. It’s faint, barely there, but you see it. "You’ve stopped crying. Good."

"What?"

"I got you to stop crying. That's good. I comforted you."

In that moment, he didn't look like the same boy you'd known all your life. Something had changed. He wasn't blank or robotic. There was life in his eyes.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile before," you whispered. "It's nice."

The corner of his lips twitched. He might’ve said something, but before he could the drawing room door was flung open.

The two of you whipped your heads around. In the doorway stood your parents and Kikyo and Silva.

"Who let them sneak off together?" Kikyo hissed. “Do you honestly think that this is going to help your situation?!”

"To be fair," said Zeno, appearing out of no where, “It’s not like they can do anything worse.”

Kikyo fumes silently. She fixes her visor on you and calls your name. “Come along. There’s much to be done before the ceremony.”

You stand, your finger slipping from Illumi’s, but not before he gives it a reassuring squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t quite sure how to end this, but here it is! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
